


A friend in need

by necle



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Characters will be added as they appear - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, and attempts of humour, slightly crackish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 09:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11506251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necle/pseuds/necle
Summary: Natsume suddenly turns into a cat. He then goes on a quest to not be a cat and return back to normal. Good thing help isn't far away, whether he likes it or not (this was going to be a long day)





	A friend in need

Laughter could be heard loudly in the background. 

Natsume was staring intently at a puddle. He saw a cat staring right back. He moved his finger to touch the puddle and stopped as he saw the cat mirrored his movements. After straining his mind in disbelief for a few more seconds, he thought.

Oh no. I'm a cat.  

Nyanko-sensei's laughter became even more obnoxious. 

"Keep it down, you useless cat!"

"Oh? And I suppose  _you'll_ be any more useful now, huh?" Nyanko-sensei sneered as he gestured to Natsume's new form. His wide grin soon turned proud as he jumped off the branch he was perched on. He strutted towards Natsume, chin up as he towered over the cat with his new physical advantage.

"Given that this you, I suppose it can't be helped," he said exasperatingly before declaring, "As the more experienced cat, I will be your senpai. That means you have to do whatever I say." 

"Doesn't that you mean you demoted yourself from sensei to student?" Natsume death-panned, clearly not affected by his bodyguard's attempts of intimidation.

Nyanko-sensei suddenly stopped laughing after realizing the truth.

Sighing, Natsume thought of another possibility.  "Wait. Couldn’t I just be a youkai?"

"I don't think so," Nyanko-sensei replied before taking a whiff at Natsume. "You don't smell like one...but you don't exactly smell like an animal too"

Natsume tried to think of other possibilities on how he could have ended up like this. Last thing he remembered, he was resting by a tree branch. A huge gust of wind came and blew him over. He might have been knocked unconscious then but still-

"Honestly, Natsume. You can't go at least one day without getting into trouble, can you." Nyanko-sensei commented.

"Well, if my bodyguard did his job like he was supposed to, this would have never happened!" Natsume retorted back.

"What?!" Sensei yelled while flailing his arms up and down. "It's not my fault that you always manage to get yourself into all sorts of messes. In fact, I should be putting you on the leash since you have such an affinity for trouble!" 

"Sensei, you if you dare-"

"Anyways, it probably best if we go ask Hinoe for some advice," he suggested.

"No need. I can hear Madara's loud cackling from a mile away," spoke a familiar feminine voice. Hinoe fell down from a nearby tree, looking quite annoyed. "I told those dumb idiots to tell you that the sake party was moved to tomorrow," she complained. "Now, I heard you were talking to someone so..." She trailed off as she saw that other cat and stared speechlessly.

"Hi, Hinoe. It's me, Natsume. I don't know how but I-" Natsume started but was interrupted when he felt suddenly snatched up.

"You look soo cute!" Hinoe squealed as she hugged Natsume in her arms.  "If you were Reiko, I would take you home and never let you go"

"Hinoe-stop-choking-me." Natsume choked out.

"Aww, you're no fun." Hinoe pouted as she pulled away.

She examined the cat at arm's length, then brought him close to her as she inspected various parts of the cat. Natsume was beginning to feel rather uncomfortable while Nyanko-sensei snickered in the background. Hinoe sighed and placed the cat down. She took a nearby white rock and began to draw an inscription on the ground that encircled Natsume

"Looks like whoever placed this curse has a lot of power." Hinoe said.

"And a great sense of humour." Nyanko-sensei added.

"Shut up, Sensei"

When Hinoe was done, she threw away the rock and closed her eyes. She quietly chanted something under her breath and the inscription began to faintly glow.

"Let's see what we need..." she muttered as she picked up a stick and hunched down to the ground. Natsume and Sensei joined her as she started drawing several things in the dirt.

"There. All done." She dropped the stick and stood up, dusting the dirt of herself. "I think I can turn you back. You just need to collect these things and bring them back to me"

"Seems pretty arbitrary." Natsume commented as he read through the list.

"Well, the list varies from person to person. Though, depending how powerful the invoker is, they may influence the content and even order of it"

"Wait? I need to be worried of order too?"

"Maybe. We don't know yet for sure." Hineo replied with a shrug, "Maybe if you're lucky, they will call it off"

Natsume sighed and Nyanko-sensei huffed, saying "This is too troublesome. You're on your own, kid."

Natsume glared at the useless bodyguard as he trotted away, obviously more concerned about the passing butterfly than helping him out.

"Yeah. Thanks Hineo", he said as he turned to her.

She gave a friendly wave. "No problem. Just come back here when you find what you need"

 

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no excuse for this. I just wanted to write something fluffy and silly. Would love to hear your thoughts (I'm not ditching the writing style though).


End file.
